<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies In Your Belly by seeker_angels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747622">Butterflies In Your Belly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeker_angels/pseuds/seeker_angels'>seeker_angels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Bug Boyfriends, Breeding, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cuddly Insecticons, Dom/sub, Double Oral Penetration, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forced blowjobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I Call Starscream Beautiful at Least Ten Times, Knotting, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), come spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeker_angels/pseuds/seeker_angels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Airachnid thoroughly believes the tensions aboard the Nemesis are relevant anywhere, even when the source of the tensions has defected to a so-called "solo" lifestyle. Since chance was kind enough to bring her face-to-face with him again, what better way to relish the moment than to resort to some oh-so-dirty humiliation tactics?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Airachnid/Starscream (Transformers), Insecticons/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies In Your Belly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bug boyfriends? Bug boyfriends. But seriously, this shit is going to be kinky. Please heed the tags and don’t tear me up for this. I’m mainly experimenting while attempting to quell my insatiable need for angsty smut. Also, I don’t even know if the presence of other insecticons had been confirmed yet in Crossfire, but canon-killing is my middle name. No spiking yet, but soon! Enjoy!<br/>Tfp-verse; Begins during Crossfire, Season 2.<br/>Edit: please check out ilaac98's "For Airachnid's Amusement" before reading this, as this is what it was inspired by!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The energon was right there. If he just reached a little higher, arched his back a bit more...aha! </p><p>He held the puny shard with a triumphant grin, but as he shifted, the soil beneath his pedes tumbled to the ground, bringing him along with it. Starscream landed with a metallic thud and yelped as his wings impacted first. The delicate plating groaned at the addition of new bruises; yet another blunt-force mark to add to his tired frame. Energon scrounging was definitely not within his range of expertise. </p><p>His chassis whined as he sat up slowly, groaning and shaking his head. He could already see the blue and purple blossoms of bruises on the tender areas of his wrists and thighs. His back plating was well-marked, too. Every slight bump to the warps elicited a throbbing ache, pounding just beneath the plating with an unbearable hypersensitivity. His model had never been competent in terms of physical durability, and it was really starting to show.</p><p>He held his helm in his servos. How had he managed to get here? He was Commander Starscream, not some miniscule mining drone! His skills as a seeker were unmatched, finely tuned to flight and agility. His scientific genius was commemorable, his intelligence and wit bested by few. A dirt-drenched tunnel was no place for a famed air commander!</p><p>Before he could muse further over his misfortunes, a sudden scrabbling sound tore him from his thoughts. Cautiously, he tiptoed around the corner to see a hulking mass of a creature pawing at the wall, attempting to extricate a generous chunk of energon. </p><p>“Insecticon…” He murmured, his eyes narrowing as it successfully removed the crystal. Curse this blasted planet and its unequal luck. </p><p>Tentatively, he crept towards it. “You there, scavenger!” he boomed, growing more confident as anger grew. “Deliver that energon to me.” </p><p>The insecticon threw him an uninterested glance from over its shoulder before resuming its inspection of the chunk. </p><p>Slightly offended, Starscream added a little more force to his tone. “Why you...I am Commander Starscream!” In a sudden burst of overconfidence, he struck its shoulder. </p><p>Bad idea. </p><p>His tiny claws barely scratched its paint, and the welts on his wrists erupted with agony. He yelped as he clutched it, coming back to his senses all too late as the insecticon came upon him. It sent him to the floor with a thundering cry and powerful smack. Starscream shrieked as a rocket of pain rose from his shoulder, hindering his ability to crawl. In a stumbling frenzy he managed to find a crevice just big enough for his body to fit and he squeezed himself inside, his wings fanning out painfully against the jagged edges. He crushed himself to the back wall as massive talons slammed at the ground, scrabbling and gripping, trying to get a hold on the smaller bot. </p><p>“Fine, keep the energon!” He whined in between dodges. “I hope you choke on it!”</p><p>Suddenly, the creature’s head receded from view. Starscream blinked in confusion. Was it gone? Was that all it wanted, just to spook him a little? Well good riddance! But as he painstakingly dragged himself from his hidey-hole, he noticed a dark figure sitting atop a boulder. </p><p>Airachnid. </p><p>His energon boiled. She was sitting so nonchalantly, just ordering the oaf around like some sort of hypnotist. When the insecticon handed the energon crystal to her, Starscream thought he might just explode from rage. </p><p>“WHAT! You reject a commander, but grovel at the feet of that WRETCH?” </p><p>“Starscream. What a delightful surprise.” Airachnid shifted and crossed one leg over the other. Starscream shuddered. Why did she have to be so creepy? “You’re just the bot I’ve been wanting to see.”</p><p>“Is that so? I seem to recall being incapacitated and bound at the mercy of the Autobots the last time we met.” He crossed his arms and approached the pair, wary of the insecticon. It simply cocked its head at him and made a short clicking sound. </p><p>Airachnid sneered, shifting into her more spider-resemblant form to stalk towards him on the wall. “And I seem to recall you attempting to make a fool of me in front of Megatron.”</p><p>Starscream’s eyes widened in surprise and he stumbled back as she came too close for comfort. She rounded on him, using a sharp, jointed leg to shove the seeker to the ground and pin him there. An undignified squeak escaped Starscream’s vocalizer as he thrashed, trying in vain to scuttle away from her. </p><p>“It’s such a shame that little plan failed,” Airachnid chuckled as she leaned in until her face was mere inches away from his. He recoiled and she forced him to look at her with her servo. “Because now, nothing can save you from what I intend to do.” </p><p>In one fluid motion, the spider pinned both of Starscream’s hands above his head with a glob of webbing, snickering as he screamed and kicked. </p><p>“NO! Wait! I’m sorry, ok? I said it! I apologize! It was never my motive to make you seem incompetent, honest! I thought it was just harmless banter!” </p><p>Airachnid giggled. She had to admit, he looked cute when he was tied up and trembling. Her eyes trailed down his chassis while he made useless bargains for his life. She noted each little feature: the elegant wings, tiny waist, long legs and dainty peds. He was rather stunning, now that she looked at him. A perfect gift for her depraved subjects. </p><p>As he blabbered on she snapped her fingers, beckoning the insecticon over. It lumbered to Airachnid’s side, joining her in the act of drinking in the sight of the struggling jet. Through their hive-like connection it could see the fantasies she had laid out for the seeker. They made it rather excited. </p><p>Starscream screeched at the sight of the massive bot. It’s claws were enormous, likely able to circumference his entire upper body with room to spare. He imagined all the ways those claws could tear him apart. </p><p>“Oh, hush, Screamer. No harm will befall you.” </p><p>He was silent for a second. “It...It won’t?”</p><p>The spider rolled her optics. “Enough chit-chat.” </p><p>It seemed one moment she was there, and the next she was replaced by the hulking form of the insecticon. It leaned over him, placing its talons on either side of the tiny seeker’s helm. He wailed and screwed his optics shut, counting down the seconds to his inevitable dismemberment...but it never came. Instead, he felt a painfully-pleasurable pressure on one of his wings. It was firm, but gentle, and the pressure receded and was replaced in another spot on the same wing. He felt a sharp digit trace the underside of his hip and he shuddered, optics flying open. The insecticon was nudging his wings, or, more specifically, the bruises on his wings, with its maw. It playfully pushed at each blossom, applying a subtle amount of pressure before moving to another spot. Starscream let out an involuntary whimper. It hurt at first, but after the initial pressure the pain ached in a pleasant way. </p><p>Airachnid had made herself comfortable on a nearby boulder, having resumed her previous crossed-legged position. </p><p>“See, Starscream? No harm. In fact, I believe it rather likes you.”</p><p>The jet winced as the bug moved to nudge at his belly, its mandibles skittering over his cockpit. “Uhnn...oh scrap…” he wriggled his hips and delivered a swift kick to the insecticon’s chest, but it remained impassive and paid no mind. “Air-Airachnid! Ah, please, get this thing off of me!” His voice was laced with desperation. The consistent fondling of his oversensitive wings was beginning to spark a ping of heat in his abdomen. Another light press and he could feel a slight wetness behind the vertex of his legs. </p><p>The femme chuckled, shifting to get a better view. “Why should I, Commander? After all, the fun has only just begun.”</p><p>As if triggered by a nonverbal cue, the giant bug moved down and positioned itself near the seeker’s legs. It’s massive claws came down, wrapping around the sleek silver thighs more than entirely, and firmly spread them apart. Starscream cried out and squirmed. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening…</p><p>It was happening. His optics shot open and his body froze as the pulsing pain was teased between his thighs. The creature nudged the bruises on the inside of his leg, making happy whinnying noises with each touch. </p><p>“Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!” He was on the verge of crying. It took everything he had to keep the coolant from spilling onto his faceplates. If he cried, he was admitting defeat. His breath hitched as the insecticon nibbled lightly on his hip joint, his usually harsh vocals rising by octaves until he was emitting feminine squeaks. </p><p>“I believe that’s enough foreplay,” Airachnid said, her sickly-sweet tone sending chills down the seeker’s spinal struts. </p><p>He glanced between his legs and felt immediate shame. Vibrant pink beads of lubricant were budding from his valve panel, their sweet aroma tinging the air. He wanted to curse his frame. How dare it betray him during his most desperate situation! </p><p>The insecticon lowered its head to nuzzle the leaking panel. The sudden pressure caused a line of lubricant to drip to the floor and the swollen mesh behind the metal made an audible squish. </p><p>The brainless creature seemed pleased. It’s EM field enveloped Starscream’s much smaller one. Heat and desire crackled through every wave, and the jet’s bashful behaviour seemed to kindle it more. Simple touching was no longer enough. It wanted to taste him. </p><p>With a mighty rumble it manipulated the seeker’s panel into opening up. It stopped dead when it saw what was behind it. </p><p>The valve was tiny, with plush, dark gray folds adorned with vibrant red biolights. It had a swollen anterior node peeking shyly between the fragile petals, pulsing with an equally healthy light. It’s enticing smell assaulted the bug’s senses and it stared hungrily at the generous amount of lubricant dripping from the slit. It was gorgeous. He was gorgeous. Everything about the jet was, from his angelic(though previously mischievous) face to his pointy-heeled pedes. The insecticon hoped its queen would let it keep the little thing; it would make it the envy of the entire hive! </p><p>It pulled the seeker down towards it so it could get a closer look. It reached out a huge servo, reaching for those pretty folds--</p><p>“NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!” </p><p>It paused. He seemed distressed. What was wrong? Didn’t it desire him? </p><p>Being completely illiterate to this way of social interaction, it reached down and spread the lips anyway. It licked its teeth, happy it had. The pink fluids dripped around its talons, coating them slightly. It had a perfect view of the delicate inner petals and little quivering hole, which was clenching on nothing as it leaked. </p><p>Starscream screamed at the unwanted sensation of being spread. Unable to maintain his rapidly fraying sanity, he sobbed, tears flowing with abandon down his faceplates. “Oh Primus no...please no…” </p><p>“Shh, sweetspark. Don’t you know no one can hear you?” Airachnid said, releasing a bloodcurdling chuckle. She leaned in from her perch to peer between his legs, her optics widening in satisfaction. “My, such a pretty valve Commander! A shame you’ve kept it to yourself all these years.”</p><p>Starscream craned his helm to look at her. “Airachnid, please! I’ll do anything, anything, I swear!”</p><p>She hummed, gaze narrowing. “That’s too bad. I don’t believe I can trust you.” She flicked a digit at the insecticon. “Have your way with him.”</p><p>The seeker flailed in panic, audibly hyperventilating as the large head moved until it was almost touching his valve. His chest heaved as his sobs racked his frame, making him tremble violently. The creature noticed this and chirped at him. They locked eyes for a moment before the insecticon pressed its helm against Starscream’s, nuzzling his cheek. Starscream squeezed his optics shut and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, an unnaturally long, wet glossa dragged across his faceplate, licking up fallen tears. The jet yelped in discomfort at the unusual sensation, but against his processor’s wishes, his lower lips began to swell, aroused by the loving attention. </p><p>Not a moment later the brutish helm was between his legs again, eagerly nudging the swollen folds of his valve. The long glossa extended from the insecticon’s maw and pressed the anterior node in a slow, sensual brush. Starscream arched his back with a high-pitched keen. His node pulsed hotly, sending a flutter of pleasure throughout his valve. The insecticon rumbled excitedly at the reaction. Such a cute little noise! Pride swelled in its chest as it repeated the action, slower and harder this time, eliciting a long whine from the seeker. It would make the pretty thing sing for him. He tasted so good and smelled so sweet...he wanted to try the inside. </p><p>Starscream yelped when the glossa moved from node to folds, dragging between them and lifting his hips slightly with each strong caress. He was panting hard by now, making little noises as he was primed. “Ah, hah...hnn-!” </p><p>Airachnid was thoroughly enjoying the show. Starscream was so sensitive, so helpless. She wanted to see how he would act when he was stuffed with the glossa, wanted to see him overload in hot shame. It was so deliciously humiliating, so sinfully perfect. He looked so gorgeous with his hands bound above his head, showing off every inch of his lithe, lustrous frame. He had always been beautiful, but the sight of a seeker in overwhelming, wanton need was doing something to her. </p><p>The tip of the large glossa focused on the hole, swirling in a clockwise motion around it. It drove Starscream crazy. His mewling turned into deep, unrestricted moans, reverberating off the cave walls; his thighs squeezed tightly against either side of the bug’s massive head. He tilted his helm down to look at the scene between his legs, brow furrowed, mouth open, eyes watering to overflowing. His fluids were dripping from the insecticon’s teeth, the creature lavishing his sex in attention. It was alternating between looking up at Starscream and staring between his legs, as if looking for approval, but keeping its dominating grip on him. Starscream’s valve clenched and unclenched with the ripples of ecstasy. A sign he was nearing a climax. </p><p>The insecticon, deeply aroused by the sight, couldn’t control itself anymore, and with one last parting lick it thrust its glossa into the hole. The lips stretched sweetly around it, excess fluids pushing out past the appendage. It was only halfway buried, but it was thick, causing Starscream to wail. “Ohh! Pr-Primus...get it out, get it out!” </p><p>There was a small thud as Airachnid pounced a few feet away from him. The dark femme approached with a sinister smirk on her faceplates. Starscream looked to her with hope, trying feebly to wriggle out of the strong insect’s grip.</p><p>“Please, it’s too much! I-I can’t-”</p><p>“Shh, you’re doing wonderful, love.” She reached down to pet his helm with mock affection. “Doesn’t it feel good? Look how close you are, don’t you want to come?”</p><p>“Ple-ease! I can’t, I can’t take it!” he sobbed. He was a hurricane of panic, distress, and pleasure, unable to form coherent sentences as the glossa pushed deeper, stimulating his deepest nerve clusters. It thrusted upwards and hit home with a ceiling node. Starscream moaned brokenly. This only egged the brute on, making Starscream live up to his name as it abused the sweet-spot. A particularly thorough thrust sent the seeker over the edge. His thighs squeezed against the insecticon’s helm, his back arched, and his wings quaked as he succumbed to his overload, crying out as his calipers gripped painfully tight on the wet appendage inside of him. Lubricant gushed generously from his valve, soaking the insecticon’s maw. </p><p>The creature liked the way the sleek thighs trapped his helm and the way they shuddered. It was adorable. It pulled out and purred while licking happily at the fluids, dragging Starscream with it slightly. The jet’s glossa lolled from his mouth as he panted, a pearl of condensation rolling from his knee joint down his calf. His valve was throbbing, the aftershocks of his overload making him feel faint and overheated and a heavy ache thrummed in his inner legs, the bruises having compressed painfully from the sudden tension. His harsh intakes of air were punctuated by whimpering exhales, chest heaving and pushing him off the ground with each cycle as his body tried to process the exertion it had just endured. He hadn’t been touched in a long time and it showed. </p><p>“A lovely display, Commander.” Airachnid clapped off to the side. “I must admit, the stories are true. You seekers are quite the erotic species…” </p><p>Rage boiled in Starscream’s fuel lines. How dare she! How dare she subject him to this vulgar coupling while she reclined in invulnerable bliss, ignoring his pleas for help and tossing crude insults? He wanted to rush over, rip every one of her limbs from their sockets, slit her throat, and bathe in her energon. He wanted to mutilate her corpse until nothing but the contorted face of agony remained. Oh how he wanted to…but everything hurt. </p><p>He moaned and tried to close his legs. They shook with exhaustion, his valve sore and pounding. His crimson optics blazed as he inclined his helm to glare at her. “I swear to you, you vile beast, the day will come when I crush your spark with my very servos.” </p><p>The dark femme snickered. “Is that so?” When he shot her another look, she continued, “You know, your empty threats are rather tiresome. I prefer you when you’re begging.” </p><p>Feeling neglected, the insecticon butted the seeker’s aft with its helm to get his attention. It rested its head on the smooth cockpit and chittered, wanting those pretty red orbs to look at him. </p><p>“I think he wants you to look at him,” Airachnid mused. </p><p>Starscream was barely listening, focusing rather on wrenching himself free from the brute insect’s grasp. Every twist only hurt himself more and he eventually gave up, falling limp and pouting. It took this as an invitation and hoisted him by his ankles so that he was supported by only his upper back. </p><p>He tensed as he felt the large wet tongue graze his valve again. He wriggled and squirmed, the sensation being more uncomfortable than pleasurable as it lapped at his overstimulated node. “No, not again…” </p><p>“Yes, again. As many times as he wants to. Our little session here is far from over.” </p><p>The seeker’s only response was a broken sob as his tears began to pool again. The insecticon’s thick glossa slipped between his valve lips while its servos kept his legs closed. The feeling was unusual and vaguely uncomfortable, but he felt his node begin to swell again, recovering and eager as ever for another overload. At least that granted him some relief, if any.</p><p>“You can’t-hnn!-can’t keep me here forever!” </p><p>That gave her an idea. She cocked her helm at him, looking smug. This was fun, but she wanted to really push the jet. While watching him she had grown curious. How much would it take to fully exhaust his body? His mind? His spirit? “Perhaps not on my own, but I have a few... friends who can help me.” </p><p>Friends? He looked at her in confusion, about to say something when he was stopped cold by the sounds of falling debris. A small rock bounced off his helm and he glanced up, eyes immediately widening in fear. No, no, no, no!</p><p>Two more equally-massed insecticons were crawling on the cave’s ceiling, craning to stare down at him. The insecticon holding him raised its hackles and gripped him tighter. The two hovered over him before leaping down, landing with echoing crashes on either side of the seeker. They chirped and whinnied at him. He was so little! So pretty! It wasn’t fair that the previous had been allowed to keep him to himself this whole time. One leaned down to sniff his wing while the other licked its teeth, taking in the sight of his vulnerable form. The one holding him looked mildly irritated; it hadn’t wanted its solo time to be up so soon. It hissed lowly before Airachnid quieted it, assuring it over their bond that this would be worth it. </p><p>Starscream felt sick. Was that glitch getting off to this? Did his discomfort and humiliation fulfill some kind of long-suppressed fetish for her? </p><p>“You’re disgusting! I hope the Well rejects your spark and leaves it burning!” He thrashed with renewed vigour. The insecticon lowered him but held his waist. </p><p>“Oh don’t be such a killjoy, Starscream. From where I’m standing you seem to be enjoying this.” </p><p>The trio of insecticon’s moved between the splayed legs, headbutting each other, trying to get the best position. One of the newcomers extended a digit and placed it flush against the slick folds, covering the entire slit. It hummed in contentment when the small bot whined and twisted. </p><p>His leg was now in the air, his face turned away and his torso turned in an almost catlike stretch. Unable to avoid toying with him in this state, Airachnid ran a sharp digit up the length of his raised leg, following it all the way to the hip joint and up his waist. She traced his insignia and caressed a shoulder pauldron as she made her way to his face. The femme paused right at his throat, circling a thumb on the delicate tubing. He looked up at her, optics wide with feral fear, body trembling. The femme smiled down at him. Poor little thing, crying over a wet valve. She cupped his face in her hands as tears ran down his cheeks and gently swiped them away. </p><p>That one gesture was enough to catch him off guard, and he was distracted from the three bulky frames between his thighs until one decided to push its tongue inside of him. </p><p>“W-Wait, no! Ah, ahhh!” he cried and wriggled his hips. The insecticon’s restrained him, working together to hold him open wide, allowing the newcomer’s thick glossa to push deeper, exploring the nodes of the seeker’s hot core. The valve walls pulsed and the outer lips throbbed. His wingtips quivered, the sensitive metal growing in excess charge. His faceplates were accented with a blue blush from the stimulation. Everything was too much, way too much. He felt so incredibly close already…</p><p>The other two extended their own tongues and began dragging them along the outer regions of his valve. They explored anywhere they could reach: caressing the upper mesh, delving between the spread folds, circling the stiff anterior node. The glossas slobbered over his labia as if it were a delicacy. </p><p>“Air-Airachnid! Ohh! Please...please make them stop!” </p><p>The tongue inside him swirled around, eliciting a tight clench and a particularly loud whine. The creatures jittered, as if encouraging Starscream to open up and take more. Their spikes were rapidly hardening behind their codpieces, desperately wanting to frag the beautiful jet into oblivion, but their queen wanted them to continue their meal. The one to the seeker’s left held his leg and dipped its head down while the one on the right focused its attention on tasting the anterior node. It was warm beneath its tongue and every lick sent a spike of pleasure through the little EM field. </p><p>Starscream felt his peak approaching; he tried with every ounce of energy left in his body to will it away, but it came, and came hard. His entire body tensed and his valve hole spasmed around the massive appendage inside it, a cry of humiliated ecstasy filling the room as he was forced to release his sweet fluids to the creatures. They greedily lapped it up, snapping and hissing at each other as they fought for a fair share. Starscream felt too weak to push them away. His core was so sensitive from the thorough abuse that he could feel the vibrations of the insecticon’s pounding spark inside of him. The insecticon that had previously been feasting on his anterior node shoved itself beside the one already inside him, licked its lubricant-stained maw, and wriggled its tongue into the slightly relaxed entrance, sliding smoothly beside the one already occupying it. The seeker’s valve immediately latched on and he shrieked as his oversensitive nodes were showered in attention yet again. </p><p>Airachnid giggled and lowered into a sitting position. With a peck to his finial she tugged Starscream’s helm into her lap and forced him to look at her, his body bouncing with the alternating pace of thrusts. He cried unhappily, gazing up at her with pleading optics, moaning like mad. She smirked. Those pretty eyes wouldn’t save him this time. </p><p>Starscream’s valve was stretched wide around the combined girths of the duo’s tongues, his upper mesh being nibbled at playfully by the third. The sensations were so overwhelming that he didn’t realize when Airachnid neutralized the bonds on his servos to allow him to grip the ground. Meanwhile, his frantic requests for mercy were becoming less energetic as he lost more and more hope. “Ahhnn...get out of me...get out…”</p><p>As he keened breathily, the spider femme leaned down to whisper in his audial. “You know you like this, Commander. Could you imagine if the Decepticons saw you in this state? Hmm? Could you imagine the looks on their faces when they saw you, overloading for my pets?” Her servo darted suddenly to stop him from turning his face away. “Could you imagine if Megatron saw you like this? If he heard you begging for my mercy, or your whorish moaning?” </p><p>His eyes widened as he felt the third insect’s glossa inch downward. </p><p>“I can already see his reaction. He’d probably enjoy it as much as I do.” </p><p>When the third glossa plunged in, the jet completely lost it. His hole was stretched frighteningly close to its limit as all three tongues ravaged him, the creatures bumping each other and jostling him slightly in their fight for dominance. “AHHH! Ohh, uhnnn!” he cried, eyes rolling upwards. His legs were spread so far he had to fight to keep them from losing circulation. He couldn’t tell where he was anymore, the time, the day, anything. In that moment all he knew was that he was completely and utterly stuffed. He felt the tips trace his gestation panel before he became numb, the room spinning. </p><p>His voice was weak as he murmured, “I’m...going to...pass out…” His head lolled to the side.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t.” </p><p>The spider snapped her fingers and the three insecticons began to thrust in and out violently. It was enough to snap Starscream out of it and he promptly began moaning again. His third overload was nearing. He just wasn’t able to hold it in anymore. </p><p>His core was overtaken by a searing heat and with a lovely, echoing scream, his juices poured out of him yet again. The insecticons purred and rumbled as they slowly pulled out of him, lifting his rear and plopping it back down again. His body rippled with the aftershocks of his overload, his processor having practically combusted from the torrent of stimulation. Everything hurt. Everything was sore. He thought he might never walk again. He wanted to die right then and there, embarrassed beyond words, plump folds smothered in his own come and on display for all four repulsive hellspawns to see. </p><p>Airachnid stood to move between his legs herself. The seeker was hardly aware of her, too busy trying not to overheat. He looked like a work of art: fanned out wings catching the edges of biolights, eyes smoldering a deep crimson, plating dotted with orbs of condensation; frame stretched slenderly to reveal every angle and curve, splayed legs twitching...that gorgeous valve glowing sinfully hot. She gave his swollen sex a slap to assert her already over-the-top point. He winced, embarrassed by the wet sound it made.</p><p>“Always a treat to watch you, Starscream. I believe I've found my soldiers' preferred method of feeding,” the femme purred, rubbing his mesh lips. </p><p>“...I think I’m paralyzed.” </p><p>She scoffed. Behind her, the insecticon that had taken him first stepped forward, radiating heat as it tried to kneel and mount the spent seeker. Airachnid shook her head. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” she said. “No one mates him yet. We must wait until he is ready.” </p><p>The bug chirped in confusion. Not yet? But he had touched him first! It backed away, disappointed that it couldn't have indulged its straining spike, but found itself unable to go against its queen’s wishes. </p><p>“Good pet.” she turned to Starscream, smiling coyly. To her delight, he shied away from her gaze. “Until we meet again, sweetspark.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That insecticon wants the cat.<br/>So do I ngl.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>